


Before It's Too Late

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a story in which they planned to have children, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: In which Lucas wants a baby of their own, but worried that Persephone would disagree with his wish. Probably AU considering it is unknown whether Persephone actually has kids in canon/ Volition would've mention that but unfortunately they cancelled AOM sequel.
Relationships: Lucas Brimstone | Minister of Envy/Persephone Brimstone





	Before It's Too Late

For decades LEGION existed in secret, preying upon an unsuspecting world. Lucas and Persephone Brimstone have served LEGION since the time of its founding. And they enjoyed the feeling of being in power as they and the others ruled the world behind the shadow, puppeteering the events happening around the globe.

They are feared and respected amongst their subordinates in their respective Ministries. Everyone in the LEGION knows that Lucas and Persephone are basically the most feared couple that ever recorded in history. Lucas’ efficiency and savagery combined with Persephone’s cunning and manipulation had made them possibly the best team the LEGION ever have.

And yet, nobody knows why Lucas and Persephone married to each other. Nobody sees them ever did something romantic toward each other or even showing affection. They are entirely too ‘business-like’ to be even considered as married couple, heck, they looked more like coworkers than a couple. It made everyone wonders; do they even love each other?

Sometimes people wonders if the reason Lucas and Persephone married to each other was for convenient, not for love.

...or maybe because both Lucas and Persephone are _way_ too busy to show compassion to each other since LEGION basically stacked too many jobs for them to do without rest. In other word... blame LEGION.

* * *

Lucas Brimstone had finished his LEGION duties for today and was about to return to their bedchamber for rest. He was exhausted from the amount of work he had done to keep his Ministry of Envy up and running and he wonders if he will die from fatigue.

He wasn’t surprised to find no one in the bedroom that he and his wife shared. Persephone is probably still busy with her Ministry, so he wouldn’t expect her to be here until very late night, where he already asleep. Then again, sometimes it would be him the one who found her already asleep in their bed when he finished all his jobs. Sometimes it would be her who found him sprawling on their bed, drooling in the pillow.

He sighed at their busy schedules. He wondered what kind of life they’re living if they’re not part of LEGION.

 _‘We would already have children by now.’_ He thought, sadly. His dream of having little version of him and Persephone running around in their home seems so far away by now.

They were currently in their late 40s, much to his dismay. He’s not sure if Persephone would even be able to bear his child anytime soon with their busy schedules. It would be too late for them to start a family by the time the LEGION had succeed in fulfilling... whatever Morningstar’s goal is—and why Lucas thought that their leader’s goal has nothing to do with world domination?

 _‘Does Persephone even want a kid?’_ He mused. They had been married for decades right now, yet his wife has never once express or stating that she wants a child.

He often daydreaming of what their children would look like. Would they have Persephone’s raven hair? Or his dull brown hair? Would they have her bright blue eyes or his rather dense brown eyes? Or maybe a bit of both if possible? Maybe their children would be as intelligent as his Persephone.

His musing was cut short when he heard his wife entered their bedroom. He was a little bit surprised that Persephone had done her jobs earlier than the usual. Perhaps Morningstar had finally given her a little bit leeway? It could explain why the Ministry of Gluttony is currently less active than before if they have nothing left to do.

“Oh, Lucas. You’re here early?” She stunned. She probably thought that he will be late as usual if she comes back sooner than her regular schedule.

He nodded. “Ministry of Envy had done all the jobs Morningstar had assigned us and he didn’t give me any more jobs for my Ministry. I will have nothing to do for the next... few months. Our boss seems to be more concentrated at what the Ministry of Pride doing than my Ministry.”

“I see,” Persephone said. She then took a seat besides him on their bed. “Morningstar is satisfied with how Ministry of Gluttony had operated. I have not received any further instruction from him, which means that I too will have nothing to do for several months or more.”

Lucas was brightened after hearing this. It was as if the universe had conspired to put them both closer. Perhaps, they could finally...

 _‘But what if she doesn’t want any children?’_ He thought. _‘Persephone doesn’t seem to have shown any interest in having a bigger family. Or maybe she just being neutral about it?’_

“Lucas? You looked troubled. Is something wrong?” His wife asked.

He felt nervous. Would she be angry if he asked? “I... er...”

Now she looked worried. “Are you ill? Did something happen to you during your job?”

“Er... no,” He gulped. _‘Just ask the damn question, idiot!’_ “Persephone? I... I want a baby.”

There was a sudden silence.

“Persephone?”

She was gaping at him, before she finally regains her composure. “...what? What did you say?”

“I want a baby. A kid. A child of our own,” He reiterated his request. “Please, Persephone. We’re both in our late 40s now and we still don’t have kid. I fear that it would be too late for us to have children because of our busy schedules.”

She was quiet again.

“P-Persephone? Please... please, say something,” Lucas pleaded. “...I-I’m sorry if my request seems stupid for you. I... Of course, I won’t force you to do this. I wouldn’t mind if you don’t want this—”

“Of course.”

 _‘Huh?’_ “What?”

She smiled as she gently kissed him on his cheek. “...I thought you would never ask.”

It was his turn to feel dumbfounded. “W-what? I... you... what?”

Persephone giggled at her husband’s antic. “Lucas, I’ve been thinking about it lately. You have no idea how I longed to bear your children for a long time. I never ask you about it because... I thought you don’t want children and I was scared you will be angry at me for asking about it. And then again, we never have enough time for us together,” She blushed. “...I did not mean to make you think that I want otherwise...”

“...”

“...”

“...well, aren’t we feel stupid right now.” He looked sheepish.


End file.
